En La Vida Hay Amores
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Sasuke llega tarde a casa, Sakura no lo soporta más y puede que lleguen a la ruptura... ¿Que pasará cuando Sakura descubra su infidelidad? ¿Sasuke podrá salvar lo que hubo entre ellos? Entren!
1. Prólogo

_Porque siempre hay más de uno…_

~Prólogo personal~

Uno en la vida siempre tiene a más de un amor, por eso,_ "En la vida hay amores"._ La palabra _"amores"_ termina en_ "s"_, hay más de uno.

Está ese que tuviste, pero no te marcó su despedida, sino, como vivieron el tiempo juntos. Está aquél que su tiempo y su despedida fue como el aire, ni siquiera te acuerdas.

Pero está aquél, que durante ese tiempo, los momentos juntos, los tristes, los alegres, e incluso las peleas, son un recuerdo que perduran para toda la vida.

Por eso, cuando nos enamoramos en serio, ese sentimiento queda en nosotros y así, tengamos a otra persona, ese poder de recuerdo hacia la otra persona, nunca se irá, porque nos marcó esa realidad, o como se dice, esa _"felicidad"_.

Y esas historias que uno siempre guarda en el corazón, realmente a ninguno de nosotros nos pasó, siempre le pasó al _"amigo"_, al _"vecino"_, esos pretextos que ponemos cuando queremos hablar de nosotros mismos y siempre es un _"familiar lejano"_ o el _"amigo"_, de un amigo que conoce a otro", esas personas, sin quererlo, somos nosotros.

Cada quien tiene una historia, y aunque no queramos, siempre es interesante contarlas, porque al final de cuentas, el relato queda, la persona como tal no.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Comencé relatando un poco sobre amor, sentimiento y desdicha, porque de esto trata esta historia, el final sin predecir porque cada capítulo de esta historia comienza como si fuera un relato nuevo, aunque no sea así…

Fic basado en una obra de Boleros, donde aquellos poemas nos relatan una historia de sentimiento.

Canciones creadas no para amar ni odiar, sino para sentir.


	2. La Pelea

Hola! Esta es una nueva historia ~Como siempre,** SasuSaku**~

**Aviso:**_** (Estarán en todos los caps)**_ Los capítulos _(Según mi Microsoft Word)_ no serán de más de 3 hojas, son cortos, para darle esa sensación de mensaje directo y que la historia llegue sin muchos rodeos!

Ya sin más...

_**En La Vida Hay Amores**_

_**.**_

_Cap. 1 - La Pelea_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sakura, con pantalones de pijama y una camisa de color rosa, llevaba una bata encima y aún estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, miró el reloj…

_12:05am_

Aún él no llegaba y ella estaba al borde de la ira, aunque desde hace tiempo, esa ira la venía consumiendo. No se iba a rendir, esa noche sería la noche que ella le esperaría despierta, así llegara a la hora que llegara, más tarde o más temprano, ella lo iba a esperar.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y Sakura salió de la habitación, pasó por un pequeño pasillo que daba a la sala y se plantó con los brazos cruzados mirando a la puerta y ahí estaba él, con su chaqueta guindándole por el hombro derecho y tratando de cerrar la puerta con sigilo, cosa que no pudo, porque la puerta cerró haciendo un gran ruido. Se volteó y vio la silueta de la pelirrosa en la sala. No se inmutó.

-¿Dónde estabas a estas horas? –Fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura. Estaba hecha una furia. Él, con aires de superioridad se le acercó y la miró bajando un poco el rostro.

-Ya no sufras tanto, Sakura. Estoy aquí. –Él trató de tocarla, pero Sakura le dio un manotazo y se alejó.

-No me vengas con los mismos cuentos, Sasuke. Estoy harta de que siempre llegues a esta hora. No es normal, antes no eras así. –Sasuke solo pudo fruncir el ceño y pasó de largo a Sakura para ir a la habitación. Con paso acelerado, Sakura se le adelantó a Sasuke y pudo llegar antes que él.

-Tú no vas a entrar. –Sasuke solo pudo bufar y Sakura se plantó entre el umbral de la habitación y el pelinegro. –Estoy hablando en serio, Sasuke. Vamos a hablar. –Él ya no la miraba divertido, veía como la seriedad de Sakura incrementaba y él no pudo más que ir a la sala nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Sasuke deja la chaqueta en uno de los muebles, mientras se sienta en otro queda al frente del televisor.

-Que quiero no, Sasuke. Tú sabes porque estamos en esta situación. –Sakura se posicionó frente a él con los brazos en sus caderas y él se le quedaba mirando divertido_, de nuevo esta situación_, pensaba él. Pero hoy, esta noche, todo iba a ser diferente.

-¿Y cuál es Sakura? –Sasuke quería zafarse de la situación de manera rápida, ya quería ir a dormir.

-Tus llegadas tardes, Sasuke. Y no me mires de esa manera porque estoy hablando en serio. –Sasuke solo pudo levantar una ceja, miró al suelo por unos segundos y volvió a verla.

-No he estado haciendo nada malo, Sakura. –Ella solo pudo abrir la boca ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Sasuke de forma divertida, pero la expresión, además de divertida, era irónica.

-Qué se yo que has estado haciendo, Sasuke, no tengo la menor idea, eso es lo que pasa. –Sasuke se levantó del sofá y se dirigió en camino hacia la cocina sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Sakura. –Entonces, eso es lo que pasa… -Sasuke detuvo su caminar y la escuchó de espaldas. –No quieres decirme porque si es algo malo.

Sasuke se volteó de forma brusca y esta vez sí era una pelea de miradas, jades contra ónix. Solo duró lo suficiente como para saber que Sakura no cedería esta vez y Sasuke estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya sus encantos nos funcionarían.

-¿Qué se supone que estás pensando, Sakura?

-¿Qué estás pensando tú que estoy pensando yo? –Sakura volvió a cruzar sus brazos y estaba apoyada en una pierna mientras la otra descansaba un rato. –Yo puedo pensar muchas cosas, Sasuke. –Sasuke chascó la lengua contra sus dientes y se rascó su cabello cerca de la nuca, bajó la mirada y volvió a verla.

-Sakura… Mejor hablemos esto mañana… -Sakura interrumpió en voz alta.

-¡No, hoy! Ahora mismo resolveremos esto, es increíble que siempre llegues tarde y… -Sakura lo señalaba con ambas manos mientras lo miraba de forma despectiva. -…Así, vestido de ese modo, como si hubieras venido de una pelea de borrachos. –Sasuke levantó la ceja sin ningún aire divertido.

-Pues si he estado tomando, pero no soy ningún borracho. –Sakura comenzó a reír y Sasuke no entendía del todo.

-Pues claro que no, Sasuke… Solo llegas borracho a la casa. –Sakura comenzó a reír de nuevo por su sarcasmo y Sasuke no pudo más, se volteó y se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación. La pelirrosa, al oír los pasos dejó de reír y se puso a seguirlo. –Ya te dije que ahí ya no entras. –Sasuke se paró en seco por la manera en la que Sakura se lo había dicho, y no fue un aviso, fue como una orden.

-¿Disculpa? –Sasuke se volteó y esta vez sí se colocó frente a Sakura, esta ni se inmutó. -¿Qué yo no puedo qué?

-Entrar a esa habitación. –Sakura la señaló y no dejaba de ver a Sasuke. Quitó su mirada, pero fue para ir a un closet que quedaba por ese mismo pasillo. –Lo lamento Sasuke… -Decía mientras sacaba algunas sábanas del pequeño closet. -…Pero a partir de hoy, duermes aquí. –Sakura dejó las sábanas en el sofá y Sasuke solo pudo mirar el sofá, no pudo mirarla. –Si creíste que hoy podías salvar lo que había entre nosotros, pues que equivocado estabas. –Sakura se dirigía a la habitación, hasta que Sasuke habló.

-Estás celosa. –Sakura se detuvo en seco y se volteó.

-¿Qué? –Ella no entendía a que venía esa palabra, _celosa_, pues no cabía en la conversación.

-Sí, lo estás. –Sakura colocó sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró sin entender nada.

-¿Qué tienen que ver lo celos con todo lo que está pasando? –Sasuke la seguía mirando desde al frente del sofá, mientras ella estaba detrás.

-No sé qué te estarán contando Ino y Hinata para que andes así conmigo. –Sakura dejó de reposar sus manos en las caderas y se quedó viendo a Sasuke estática.

-¿Qué, que? ¿Ellas que tienen que ver?

-Pues, al parecer mucho en esta decisión, te metieron muchas cosas en la cabeza, Sakura. –Ella solo se le quedó mirando.

-Ellas no me han dicho nada y deja de tratarlas como las malas, porque eso sí que no son ellas. –Sakura se dio media vuelta. –Hablamos mañana, Sasuke. –Esto lo dijo que voz derrotada, estaba agotada y no podía más que ponerse a pensar en muchas cosas.

Se dirigió a la habitación y cerró la puerta de forma lenta, se deslizó sobre ella y comenzó a llorar para sí misma, se encerró en su pequeño ovillo y metió la cabeza entre las rodillas, las lágrimas no cesaban, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esa manera y aunque ella no lo supiera, desde hace tiempo quería llorar de esa manera, todo lo que le estaba pasando con Sasuke no le gustaba.

Él no era de esas personas que se comportaban así. Él era una persona muy diligente, era atento, pero desde hace un tiempo que viene cambiado. Ya ella no lo reconocía. Lloró todo lo que su cuerpo dio, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cama vacía, fría, donde ella solo estaba acostumbraba a dormir del lado derecho y el ocupante del lado izquierdo estaba afuera, en un sofá pasando penurias.

Sakura se metió en su lado y cerró los ojos pensando en otras cosas, porque si seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido, no podría reconciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke vio como la puerta se cerraba de forma calmada, sabía que Sakura no estaba molesta, pero sí dolida. Él creía que si le decía una de sus tantas excusas inventadas, ella le volvería a creer, pero sabía que esa decisión de dejarlo dormir fuera, era de ella.

Vio el sofá y como encima de él estaban las sábanas de forma desordenada, las tomó y pudo colocarlas por los cojines, se sentó, y solo se pudo quitar los zapatos y la corbata, la noche estaba fría y dudaba mucho si podía entrar a la habitación o tan solo pedirle una pijama a Sakura, sabía que eso la enfadaría más de lo que ya estaba ella.

Se arropó y solo pudo pensar que por la mañana los humos se habrían calmado y que podría volver a recuperar a Sakura.

* * *

¿Que tal? Se que la historia comienza de forma extraña, ¿Una pelea? Pero la cosa se pondrá interesante en los demás caps :O

Como está mencionado en mi perfil, solo publico una vez a la semana, hoy es miercoles, entonces, solo esta historia se publicará los miercoles!

Esperen con ansias los otros caps!

**.**

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_


	3. El Motivo

Holaa! Hoy nuevo cap, gracias por sus mensajitos... Espero les guste! :)

_**Recordatorio**_: Los capitulos son cortos para que la historia sea precisa y directa! Sin más...

**_En La Vida Hay Amores_**

_Cap. 2 - El Motivo_

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

_Cuando la mente se pone a trabajar, la imaginación hace su aparición durante esos momentos. _

_Nunca sabemos que es lo que vamos a pensar, pero en ese instante, la imaginación da un poco de miedo, pues no sabemos que cosas pueden pasar..._

_..._

La luz natural ya avisaba que era de mañana, sin embargo, Sakura se había levantado antes de que los rayos del sol iluminaran la habitación. No pudo dormir, solo unas escasas 4 horas, pero ella aún seguía en cama, no quería salir de ella, pues sabía que venía otra tormenta.

Se quedó pensando unos minutos más y se sentó en la cama, se desarropó y caminó hasta la puerta sin poder tocar la perilla. Tardó otros minutos frente la puerta y fue cuando giró la perilla y se adentró a la sala de la casa.

Todo estaba igual que ayer, excepto que ahora, Sasuke estaba durmiendo incómodamente en el pequeño sofá, donde su cuerpo no cabía, esto antes pudo haber hecho reír a Sakura, pero ahora le parecía extraño y quería a esa persona fuera. Le parecía molesto.

-¡Sasuke! –Él no era de despertarse de manera brusca, pero esa voz lo había sobresaltado y se levantó de forma rápida, pero eso le provocó que el cuello le doliera un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el sofá.

-¿Qué quieres? –Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y Sakura solo se había quedado de pie mirándolo.

-Ayer no terminamos lo que empezamos. –Sasuke la miró con ironía y se levantó del sofá.

-¿Qué me quieres decir entonces?

-Yo te vi. –Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y miraba a Sakura. –Sí, dirás que estoy loca, pero te seguí y quise saber a dónde ibas. A mí nadie me dijo nada. –Sasuke solo retrocedió y comenzó a reír.

-Que mañana tan buena, Sakura, por favor, no seas tan mentirosa. –Sakura solo pudo abrir la boca y mirarlo con furia.

-¿Crees que soy mentirosa? ¿En serio lo crees? –Sakura se fue de nuevo a la habitación, Sasuke desde la sala solo pudo escuchar cómo se abría y se cerraba una gaveta de forma brusca y luego miró a Sakura salir de la habitación con algo en las manos. -¿Crees que soy una mentirosa? –Sakura le lanzó varios papeles en la cara a Sasuke y él solo tomó una que había quedado pegada en su camisa. La foto era él y una pelirroja con lentes. _Karin_.

-Sakura… -Sasuke no pudo articular palabra.

-¡Nada de Sakura! Sasuke, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? –Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Sasuke solo miraba a la foto y luego la convirtió en una bola. Tragó seco.

-Sakura… De verdad lo lamento. –Sasuke la miró y las lágrimas de ella recorrían un camino que se perdían en su barbilla. Él trató de tocarle el rostro para poder limpiarlo, pero ella retrocedió.

-¿Qué quieres que te lamente? ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto? –Sakura se sentó en el sofá donde tan solo hace horas, Sasuke había dormido de forma incómoda.

-Sakura, perdóname. –Sakura miró a donde estaba Sasuke y su furia comenzó de nuevo.

-¿Qué te perdone? Y no me has respondido, ¿Cuántas veces me has mentido y engañado? –Sakura se levantó del sofá y miraba de forma retadora a Sasuke.

-Solo esta vez, pero Sakura, por Dios, te juro que solo fue esa vez, no lo volveré a hacer, no sé en qué estaba pensando. –Eso era el colmo, Sakura partió en lágrimas y se tapaba con sus dos manos. Luego sintió como se escuchó un sonido hueco en el suelo, cuando se destapó, vio a Sasuke de rodillas frente a ella y eso la hizo llorar aún más. –Por favor, perdóname. –Él trataba de tomarle las manos a Sakura, pero ella no quería que él la tocara.

-No, Sasuke. No lo haré, eres una persona despreciable. Me engañaste y quieres que te perdone. –Sakura sollozaba y trataba de articular las palabras. Aún Sasuke permanecía en el suelo, ya no miraba a Sakura llorar, sino que ahora veía el suelo.

Escuchaba el gemir de Sakura, y eso lo destrozó aún más. Creyó que esa "noche" de aventura solo sería eso, una noche. Pero las cosas llevaron a otra y luego a otra, tanto, que ahora su verdadera relación estaba en punto de quiebre.

Él trataba con todas sus ganas no llorar, luego escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban, levantó el rostro y efectivamente, Sakura ya no estaba frente a él.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¡Bien! –Sakura le tiraba camisas, pantalones, ropa interior y demás al rostro de Sasuke y él no hacía nada para esquivarlo. -¡Vete! –Sasuke miró a los ojos de Sakura y estos emanaban furia, rabia, pero sobre todo, decepción, sufrimiento, _dolor._

-Sakura… -No pudo articular palabra, no creía que este día tan miserable llegara.

El día que él se fuera de la casa.

-No quiero oír nada, absolutamente nada de ti. –Regresó a la habitación y cuando volvió a la sala, llevaba consigo una maleta vacía. –Cuando termines de llenarla, te vas. –Ella la tiró al suelo y regresó a la habitación. Sasuke miraba la maleta en el suelo como si estuviera en estado vegetal, y sin embargo, fue hasta ella y comenzó a abrirla.

Completamente vacía, pero pronto estaría llena de toda su ropa.

Comenzó a llenar la maleta con la ropa que Sakura le había estado lanzando hace rato, luego vio como la pelirrosa salió del cuarto con una carga nueva de ropaje, la dejó en el suelo y miró a Sasuke.

-Creo que esto es todo, además… -Sakura suspiró. –No tenías mucho en esta casa. –Se regresó a la habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y miró el cuarto. Completamente desordenado. Entre sus cosas regadas por el suelo, la cama, más el closet medio vacío y algunas gavetas desocupadas.

Comenzó a recoger su propia ropa y la guardó en el closet, al terminar de recoger, se sentó en la cama y miraba el lado de Sasuke.

Es cierto, aún lo ama. Pero lo que hizo no tiene perdón.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Sakura estaba acostada en la cama. Salió del cuarto y efectivamente, Sasuke ya no estaba. A su vez, estaba una nota que solo contenía la palabra _"Perdóname"_.

Esa palabra no era suficiente para que Sakura dejara de sentir ese feo malestar que le producía saber que su amante era compartido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelinegro había salido de la casa, no le había avisado a Sakura su despedida. Solo le escribió una mísera nota la cual no tenía ninguna validez. Tomó un taxi a donde su amigo más cercano y de toda la vida, Naruto.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y esa maleta? –Sasuke no estaba de ningún humor como para soportar las preguntas de su amigo, pero era mejor que ir a donde su hermano, e incluso… Donde Karin. Si iba a donde ella estaba, le daría la razón a Sakura, sobre su infidelidad, pero él sabe que solo tiene corazón para una sola mujer.

Se adentró al apartamento de Naruto, dejó la maleta en la entrada y luego se sentó en el sofá. El rubio solo pudo ver su corto caminar y, a pesar de que él lo sabía, se lo volvió a recordar al pelinegro.

-¿Sakura se enteró? –Golpe bajo para Sasuke, pero él sabía que Naruto no lo dijo con mala intensión. El pelinegro solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y luego Naruto trató de olvidar la cosa. –Si en verdad la quieres, arregla las cosas. –Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Ella me odia.

* * *

¿Que tal? Uhh~ La historia se pone interesante! Esperen por nuevo cap el próx miercoles!

_._

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**


	4. La Separación

Hola! Nuevo cap! Disculpenmé la tardanza (Bueno, solo pasó un día xD)

Espero les guste, lo único es que éste cap es más corto - Si de por si son cortos... :/ xD

Pero como he dicho, todos los caps van directo al asunto, así que, este es muy puntual!

Sin más...

_**En La Vida Hay Amores**_

_**.**_

_Cap. 3 -** La Separación**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Durante su pequeña separación, ni Sasuke ni Sakura podían dejar de pensarse, sobre todo en las noches, cuando se iban a acostar, él tenía que hacerlo en un sofá-cama y ella… Dormir sola en una cama matrimonial.

Pero cuando era de día, las cosas volvían a ser tensas, Sasuke llamaba mucho a Sakura para que pudieran reunirse y "solo hablar", pero ese solo hablar tenía algo oscuro, y Sakura lo presentía, por eso se negaba a salir con él.

Hasta que un día le dio mucho lástima y accedió a la cita.

Sasuke la había llevado a un restaurant, y de los tantos lugares que ellos frecuentaban, tenía que ser específicamente ese, donde ellos se habían conocido hace tiempo.

-Buenas tardes, señores. ¿Mesa para dos o esperan a alguien más? –El mesero muy entregado a su oficio, les asigna una mesa un tanto apartada de la gente, Sasuke y Sakura se sentían más que incómodos uno junto al otro, pero decidieron que esa mesa estaba bien. -¿Les traigo algo de tomar?

-Me gustaría una cerveza… ¿Sakura? –Ella tardó un poco en la decisión, pero creyó mejor agua, sabía que no duraría lo suficiente como para pedir aunque sea una _coca cola_.

Cuando el mesero había tomado rumbo al bar, Sasuke comenzó la conversación.

-Sakura, tu sabes que no quería hacer eso. –Sakura lo miró desafiante y soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué no lo querías hacer? Pues, se ve que si era lo que querías… -Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sakura continuó. –Sasuke, esta es una pérdida de nuestro tiempo, mejor vámonos y que cada quien vaya por su camino.

-No quiero eso, Sakura. Quiero estar contigo y es en serio. –Sasuke trató de tomarle una de las manos a Sakura, pero esta la retiró como si se hubiera quemado con fuego.

-No sé si confiar de nuevo en ti, Sasuke. Eso es lo que me preocupa. –Sakura miró a la gente del lugar y nadie se inmutaba de las presencia de aquellos dos muchachos sentados al fondo del lugar.

-Puedes hacerlo. –Sasuke miraba a Sakura y ella volvió su mirada a él. No miraba la confianza que quería.

-Creo que no, Sasuke. Lo que sentía por ti antes, ahora todo está hecho pedazos. –Sasuke miraba a Sakura sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Por favor, Sakura, dame la oportunidad, puedo cambiar. –Sakura no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al pobre mesero que venía con las bebidas de ellos y sabía que se tenía que ir.

-Aquí tienen lo que pidieron. –Sakura vio como el mesero colocó con delicadeza en vaso de vidrio con agua y miraba como una gota caía desde arriba. Ellos solo afirmaron en forma de agradecimiento.

-No, Sasuke, no podemos seguir. Lo decidí hace mucho, me hiciste mucho daño, lo siento. –Mientras decía esto, Sakura tomó su cartera y se levantó. Pero luego sintió una mano en su brazo que la obligó a sentarse y miró el rostro de Sasuke.

-No puedes dejarme, Sakura. –La pelirrosa trató de todas maneras de zafarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero no pudo, hasta que a la final, Sasuke la soltó de parte propia al ver que Sakura lo miraba con odio.

-Adiós, Sasuke. –Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar entre las mesas, donde en algunas habían familias, en otras amigos conversando y una que otra, parejas que no dejaban de verse por un buen tiempo. En ese momento escuchó una silla arrastrándose y paró en seco.

-¡Te arrepentirás, Haruno! –_Haruno_, hace mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba así, excepto Ino, quien por gracia se lo decía. Sakura se volteó y miró a Sasuke apuntándola con un dedo nada amenazador, no se molestó en ver a las demás personas del lugar, solo pudo mirar en dirección a Sasuke, le sonrió con sorna y subió una ceja.

-Háblame de arrepentimiento cuando de verdad lo sientas. –No tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar, el restaurant estaba silencioso de por si, por la simple curiosidad.

Sakura se dio la media vuelta sin saber cómo terminó la reacción de Sasuke y salió _"victoriosa"_ del lugar, para luego echarse a llorar mientras caminaba, pero al mismo tiempo se reía por cómo le había respondido a Sasuke y sobre algunas reacciones de la gente del restaurant.

Sasuke solo miró la puerta del local cerrarse y luego miró a la gente a su alrededor.

-¡Se acabó el show, vuelvan a su comida! –Sasuke se sentó de nuevo y miró al techo, al momento, su mesero llegó con la cuenta, contando con que el señor se iría, y efectivamente así fue.

El pelinegro salió del restaurant para irse a un bar cercano, nunca había hecho algo como eso, ir a un bar para desahogar sus penas con alcohol. El barman, al ver que Sasuke estaba ahí para emborracharse, le tomaba la cuenta de cuantos _shots_ ya tenía, la última vez que había visto, tenía 15, y ya comenzaba a surgir efecto.

-¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? ¡Terminamos! Así de fácil. –El barman no trataba de ponerle mucha atención a lo que Sasuke decía, de todos modos, no era su vida y no quería saberla. Estaba acostumbrado a oír cualquier cantidad de historias de borrachos, y esta era la más común.

La separación.

-Espero que le vaya bien. –Y ahí quedó Sasuke, dormido en un bar al terminarse su _shot_ número 16.

* * *

¿Que tal? Sakura, eres mi Diosa! hahahaha! :)

Este el es único cap corto, los demás, si son a base de las 3 hojas!

Esperen la próx. semana! *-* (Que va a estar buena!)

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**


	5. La Otra

Porque no me gusta verlas sufrir! Solo por esta semana, lo subo el martes!

Espero este cap les guste y está bueno, bueno!

Recordatorio de que los caps son cortos para que la historia sea directa, sin más...

_**En La Vida Hay Amores**_

_**.**_

_**Cap 4 - La Otra**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Cuando la pelea entre ambas mujeres por un mismo hombre se vuelve algo natural, nunca hay que olvidar que las dos dirán que ellas lo aman más que la otra, pero no olvidemos que la primera, siempre lo amará antes que los demás, incluso, de el hombre mismo._

_._

Si él tan solo supiera lo mucho que Sakura lo ama no estuvieran en esta situación. ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Si todos los días, ella le recordaba que era suyo como la pelirrosa era de Sasuke, pero al parecer, esto al pelinegro no le importaba en ese tiempo.

De camino a casa, Sakura comenzó a pensar en todas aquellas cosas que hacía con Sasuke, no podía olvidarlo por más que ella quisiera, eran parte de ella todos aquellos recuerdos felices, tristes y hasta los malos. Eran suyos.

Cuando estaba cerca de su residencia, se dio cuenta de que había una persona en la puerta del edificio, no le prestó atención, hasta que cuando se adentraba a este, _ella_ la llamó.

-¿Sakura Haruno? –Ella se volteó y vio a la chica, era casi de su misma estatura, usaba un ropaje alarmante para los ojos de la pelirrosa, su cabello de un color rojizo y usaba lentes. Se hizo la desentendida.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó como si no supiera quien era la chica.

-Soy Karin Uzumaki. –Sakura miró para arriba y subió los hombros dando la clara respuesta de que no le importaba aquella persona. –Me acuesto con tu novio. –Sakura, como sabía esto, no se le desencajó la mandíbula, no la abofeteó y prácticamente no hizo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Mientras decía esto, subía los hombros y miraba por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja. Esta, en cambio, si se le cayó la mandíbula. Sakura solo reía. -¿Creías que no lo sabía? Pues creíste mal. –Karin se arregló los lentes y se puso igual que la pelirrosa con los brazos cruzados.

-Si lo sabías me daba igual, porque de todos modos te iba a decir que él se queda conmigo. –Sakura levantó una ceja y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? –La pelirrosa ladeó la cabeza y seguía con su rostro de extrañada.

-Pues, aunque de esto no estés enterada, me pidió que viviera con él. –Sakura apoyó su codo en su otro brazo y sus nudillos pararon en su barbilla, miró a la pelirroja y sonrió.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo es eso? –La pelirrosa estaba divertida con lo que estaba sucediendo, le parecía todo tan gracioso, que no sabía cómo podía contener la risa de lo tonta que se veía la otra.

-Compró una casa. –Sakura asentía mientras hacía morrito y con su mano le decía a Karin que siguiera hablando. –Y nos mudamos la semana que viene. –La pelirrosa seguía asintiendo y le mostró un pulgar a la pelirroja y luego la miró.

-¿Estás segura que de eso querías hablarme? –Karin se asustó con esta pregunta, ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura pudiera saber las otras intenciones? Suspiró.

-Sasuke es mío. –Sakura comenzó a reír y luego la miró.

-¡Pero qué novedad! Creí que nunca saldría esa frase… -Sakura la señaló con ambas manos. – ¡Pero aquí está! –Comenzó a aplaudir y Karin la miraba de forma extraña. –Gracias por decirla, me ahorraste un montón.

-¿Montón, de qué? –Karin puso sus brazos como jarras y miró a Sakura con una ceja hacia arriba.

-Puedes quedártelo, es todo tuyo. Llévatelo. –Sakura le hacía con las manos unas señas de que se fuera. -¿Cómo para que lo quiero? Ahora, has el favor de irte antes de que llame a los de seguridad y te echen como los perros. –La pelirrosa se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia los ascensores, para cuando volteó a ver si la pelirroja estaba, ésta ya había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El típico dilema de si quieres estar con una o con la otra.

Sakura era la que era. Sasuke no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Es bella, divertida, risueña, inteligente y sobre todo, su mundo. Pero cuando aparece Karin, todo cambia, ella es sensual, osada, atrevida… Todo lo contrario a su pelirrosa.

Pero, ¿De qué sirve un buen cuerpo cuando esa persona es tonta? Karin fue un buen polvo, sí, eso no lo negaba, pero el amor de su vida seguía siendo Sakura, y aun no entendía como le fue infiel a ella. Aun no asimilaba que ella lo dejara.

Se despertó en una cama que no conoce y creyó haberle sido infiel de nuevo a Sakura, pero no, estaba solo en una habitación, que, gracias al barman y otros muchachos que estaban en el bar, pudieron cargarlo hasta un motel que quedaba cerca.

La cabeza le dolía a horrores, se la tomó con ambas manos y trató de poder calmar el dolor, cuando se le pasó un poco el malestar, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño, apenas se miró al espejo le dieron arcadas y al momento comenzó a vomitar. Varias veces escupió el dolor de su alma. Ya cuando no quedaba más que desechar, se lavó el rostro, un poco la boca y las manos.

Salió del baño y como pudo, se colocó los zapatos, recogió su billetera y la abrió con la esperanza de que nadie lo haya robado, corrió con la suerte de que no lo hicieran. Salió de la habitación, fue hasta recepción y le dijeron que no había que pagar nada, que ya un señor lo había hecho por él. Agradeció internamente al barman, porque no tenía que cara darle por la vergüenza que a lo mejor pasó anoche.

Con el dinero que le quedaba, se pagó un taxi y fue a donde Naruto, donde actualmente residía.

Tocó varias veces la puerta, pero nadie abría, así que le tocó tratar de abrir la puerta con la extrema coordinación que no tenía con las manos, pero al fin, logró entrar al departamento. Al mismo momento se sentó en el sofá y estuvo al punto del sueño, pero al segundo alguien llamó a la puerta y él abrió los ojos de forma brusca, se levantó como pudo del sofá y abrió la puerta.

_Karin._

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Karin trató de entrar al apartamento, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. –No lo volveré a preguntar. –Ella se puso nerviosa y habló.

-Le conté todo. Podemos estar juntos al fin. –Sasuke levantó la ceja y luego lo entendió.

-¿Y? Ella de todos modos sabía lo de nosotros. –El moreno quiso cerrarle la puerta a la pelirroja, pero ella no se dejó.

-Entonces vayámonos juntos. –Sasuke comenzó a reír y ella no entendió del todo.

-Karin, ¿En qué parte de tu cabeza no quieres entender que solo fuiste una diversión? –Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, levantó su mano para darle una bofetada a Sasuke, pero este la detuvo. -¿Vas a golpearme? Creo que ni eso te lo mereces. –El pelinegro le soltó la mano y ella se tuvo que relajar. –Vete a casa.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberme dejado. –Ella dio media vuelta y Sasuke no esperó a que ella reaccionara de otra manera y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y luego fue al sofá de nuevo, pero esta vez acomodándolo como una cama y se acostó en ella. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a entrar en sueño.

_-¡Sasuke!_ –Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó casi como un zombie a abrirle la puerta al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto? Déjame dormir. –Se acostó de nuevo, pero Naruto se le montó encima.

-¿Qué pasó con Sakura? –El pelinegro solo se limitó a negar, Naruto se puso al lado de Sasuke y comenzó a verlo. -¿Terminaron? –Esta vez, la voz del rubio no era ruidosa y esto, por lo menos lo agradecía Sasuke en su interior.

-Sí, Naruto, terminamos. No sé si llegue a volver con ella, estaba muy decidida con eso. –Sasuke miró al rubio y suspiró. –Mañana trataré de conseguir a donde me voy. –Naruto se levantó del sofá-cama.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo… Aquí estás bien, ¿O no? –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Hace mucho que Hinata no viene. –Con eso, Naruto entendió lo que quiso decir Sasuke.

-Bueno… Hinata… -Naruto lo vio y lo amenazó con el dedo. –Consigue a donde irte. –El rubio se fue a su cuarto y Sasuke por fin pudo tener algo de paz para poder dormir bien y de recuperar energía que había perdido, como también perdió a Sakura.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Que tal...~? ¿Les gustó? Escribiendo este cap seguí amando a Sakura y Sasuke... Bueno... Es Sasuke, por Cristo, se comportó como el Uchiha que debió ser en el primer cap, ¿o antes del primer cap? xD

Espero les haya gustado y esperen a la próx semana! :D

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_


	6. La Soledad

Wa, wa! Otra vez lo coloqué un día jueves!

He tenido que hacer muchas cosas y se me olvidó colocar el cap ayer, pero no se preocupen que aquí está! :D

Como siempre, les recuerdo que los capitulos son cortos para que la historia sea directa! Sin más...

**_En La Vida Hay Amores_**

**_._**

_Cap. 5_**_ - La Soledad_**

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

Sasuke se había ido de la casa de Naruto hace dos semanas… Mucho tiempo sin saber de Sakura, por más que quería buscarla, sabía que sería tiempo perdido, ella lo evitaría y eso lo destrozaría.

No estaba preparado para otro rechazo.

Decidió no molestarla más. En su búsqueda de donde quedarse, no pudo uno mejor que una habitación de un motel, no era lo que planeaba, pero hace tiempo que él había vendido su casa para irse a vivir con Sakura, y mientras más lo pensaba, más se regañaba con que fue una mala idea. Nunca creyó que la pelirrosa lo echaría de su _actual_ hogar.

Sin más que rechistar, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, hace días que su rostro no dejaba la barba, pero eso a Sasuke no le importó, solo se lavó la cara y se cambió de muda para poder salir de aquella habitación.

Algunas de las personas que se cruzaba por el camino hacia su destino, lo miraban con tristeza, ya que, a pesar de que no sabían cuál era su situación, se imaginaban algo de ese tono, pues había perdido el porte con el cual había llegado al motel. Y como buen Uchiha que era, él no hablaba con nadie sobre lo que le pasaba a excepción de Naruto, quien de vez en cuando llamaba para saber cómo estaba.

Llegó al pequeño supermercado para comprar ciertas cosas y luego se apresuró a irse a su habitación, mientras abría la puerta, vio como una pareja pasaba junto a él y lo único que hacía eran reírse entre ellos de forma nerviosa y fue cuando Sasuke lo supo, era la primera vez de aquella pareja, así se había sentido cuando fue la primera vez con Sakura, creyó estar más nervioso que ella.

Se adentró a la habitación, dejó la compra que había hecho en la mesita de noche y lo único que metió en la nevera fue un cartón de jugo y los tomates que aún le fascinaban. Se acostó de nuevo en la cama y se le quedó mirando al techo por un buen rato, hasta que suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y luego los abrió.

-Entonces, en serio estoy solo. –No era una pregunta, sino más una afirmación, la cual él se rehusaba a aceptar, no quería estar apartado de Sakura, la quería con él. Pero lo que había hecho, él sabía que Sakura no lo perdonaría y de fácil mucho menos.

Cuando iba a entrar en sueño, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y abrió los ojos, se levantó perezosamente y abrió la puerta. Al frente de él estaba una chica despampanante, era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, pero Sasuke no estaba para bromear con nadie.

-Te presiento solito. –La pelinegra le tocaba el rostro a Sasuke, pero este no se inmutó.

-¿Qué quieres? –Sasuke solo miraba el rostro de la chica y esta se comía con los ojos el cuerpo del pelinegro. La chica pasó por el lado de él y se sentó en la cama.

-No se… -Esto lo decía mirando la cama mientras que con su dedo dibujaba círculos en la sábana. –Tal vez que te sientas un poco mejor. –Luego miró a Sasuke, sonrió, se levantó de la cama y se acercaba a él de manera sensual.

Ella le tocó los labios con su dedo índice, subió su otra mano y las dos cubrieron el rostro del moreno para luego alzarse y besarlo. Él no correspondió al beso y alejó a la pelinegra.

-¿Vas a traerme a mi mujer? –La chica no hizo nada más que hacer un gesto de mala gana y abrió la puerta.

-Cuando tengas tus necesidades, no olvides de llamarme. –Esto lo dijo cerrando la puerta y dejó a Sasuke solo.

_Solo_… Esa palabra que a él ahora lo identifica.

Sin saber, se había hecho de tarde-noche y Sasuke salió de su habitación, deambuló por las calles hasta que se detuvo en seco y miro hacia arriba, estaba en la calle por donde él vivía, su subconsciente lo había llevado hasta allá. Miró el edificio en donde él vivía y exactamente vio la ventana donde la luz estaba encendida.

Sakura estaba en casa.

La extrañaba.

Solo con saber eso, sonrió y volvió de donde vino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Es que soy yo o la programación está aburrida? –Sakura realizó como tres veces zapping en busca de algo bueno en la televisión, desistió y cuando la apagó, la lavadora le anunció que la ropa estaba lista.

Se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hasta la cocina donde estaba la lavadora, la abrió y fue cuando se fijó que había un montón de ropa, además de eso, no fue consiente y metió blanco, negro y color, esa era la fiesta de ropa colorida.

-Bien bello, Sakura. –Colocó una cesta y comenzó a sacar ropa y ropa hasta que la cesta no dio más su capacidad y fue a guindarla en el balcón. Por suerte, la ropa no quedó combinada con nada y todas tenían su color original. Tomó una camisa y cuando la iba a guindar se le quedó mirando, la extendió mejor y la observó con más detalle.

No era suya.

Sakura suspiró y vio como la camisa azul clara se ondeaba por el aire que pasaba en ese momento y quiso llorar, pero no hizo más nada que aguantarse y guindar la camisa con cierto cuidado, ya cuando estaba guindada la observó y sonrió por inercia, luego al enterarse de su reacción, negó con la cabeza y se dio pequeños golpecitos en la cara con sus manos.

-Por favor, Sakura, piensa en lo que te hizo. –Podía convencerse de que Sasuke le había sido infiel, pero no podía convencerse de que no lo amaba.

Terminó de guindar la ropa restante y sacó otra pila de ropa que había en la lavadora y era lo último que quedaba, al estar un poco cansada, miró hacia arriba y vio a la luna, ya por eso ella se decía porque aún estaba un poco más claro que otras noches.

-Esto es tonto, pero haz que vuelva… -Sonrió y luego negó. –No. –Esto hizo que se pusiera seria y miró a la camisa que tenía en la mano. –Que no vuelva. No lo quiero. –Terminó de guindar lo demás, se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, pero después se levantó y miró por la ventana. Creyó que era una alucinación, pero había visto pasar a una persona del mismo porte que Sasuke, pero negó cuando le vio el ropaje y su forma descuidada.

-Ahora pienso que todos son él, que bien. –Se quedó un buen rato observando por la ventana, después se fue al sofá y al rato sonó el teléfono, Sakura se levantó con todas la ganas para no perder la llamada y contestó. -¿Diga?

_-¡Frentona! ¿Dónde estás? Que pregunta tan tonta, te estoy llamando a tu casa… ¿Qué planes tienes?_ –Sakura se tuvo que alejar el teléfono y luego se lo acercó con cuidado.

-Pues… Creo que estar aquí… ¿Por qué?

_-¡Vamos a salir! Estaremos Hinata, tu y yo. ¿Qué dices?_ –Ino esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la pelirrosa aceptara la salida.

-Bien, pero sin empiezan a decirme de nuevo que vuelva con Sasuke, entonces me voy. –Sakura rodó los ojos, no sabía cuántas veces sus amigas les había dicho que regresara con el moreno, porque realmente se veía muy arrepentido, pero ella se negaba a eso.

_-¡Yaay! Vete arreglando, voy dentro de una hora_. –Ino colgó y Sakura no tuvo más que hacerle caso a la rubia, sabía sobre su puntualidad, así que se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse para la salida de chicas, no programada, de hoy.

-Es que si comienzan a hablar de Sasuke, en serio les lanzo la bebida a las dos… -Comenzó a ver un vestido negro que hace tiempo no se colocaba y lo dejó en la cama. –No me importa si su vestido les costó un ojo. –Sakura comenzó a reír pero luego calló. -¿En serio quiero que Sasuke vuelva?

Esa y unas cuantas preguntas más eran las que atormentaban a Sakura durante el día y la noche, ¿Sasuke volverá?, ¿Lo perdono?, ¿Estará mejor sin mí?... Ya no llevaba la cuenta, pero si sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sola.

_Un mes y cuatro días_, y hace _dos semanas_ que Sasuke no se comunicaba con ella…

La soledad le dolía y lo admitía.

Extrañaba a Sasuke.

* * *

Aww, este capitulo es medio tristongo_ (Triste)_, pero así pasa en muchas relaciones amorosas!

Espero les haya gustado y esperen a la proxima semana :)

**.**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**


	7. El Encuentro

Holaaa! Y ya a tiempo, (Finally), dejenme decirles que ya la historia está por finalizar (uhh :c), pero puede que pronto venga con una nueva!

Recuerden que los caps son cortos para que la historia tenga el mensaje directo, sin más...

**_._**

**_En La Vida Hay Amores_**

**_._**

_Cap. 6_**_ - El Encuentro_**

**_._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_._**

* * *

_"Dale tiempo al tiempo", "El momento de Dios es perfecto", "Todo tiene su momento" y muchas frases más que conocemos, para esta pareja, el momento había llegado y el encuentro nunca es como uno se lo imagina, incluso puedes encontrarte con alguien en la parada del autobús._

.

Ella había perdido la cuenta de cuando fue su ruptura, aunque sin embargo, a veces le gustaba saber cuánto tiempo había pasado…

4 meses.

Hace 4 meses que no se veían…

Hace 4 meses que no se hablaban…

Y exactamente hace 4 meses que su cariño hacia él se había extinguido, pero no podía negar que aun sentía algo. Un amor como ese no se podía olvidar tan fácil. A pesar de que dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pues, si lo hace, pero poco a poco, de una forma tan lenta y cortante, que todos los días sientes que alguien toma pedazos pequeños de ti, pero que luego vuelven y te sientes solo un poco mejor.

Pero no tan bien como para celebrar.

Sakura, en camino hacia su trabajo, tomaba el subterráneo como forma habitual, era antes que tomaba el autobús, pero esa era su rutina cuando estaba con él, así que decidió tener otra ruta de escape y que no le acordara mucho a él.

Mientras esperaba el tren, miraba constantemente el reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde y todo gracias a un maratón que no se pudo perder de su trilogía favorita, se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza con su mano y se preguntaba porque lo hizo y hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Una luz avisaba que el tren estaba por llegar y miró hacia el túnel, donde ya se aproximaba el mismo. Cuando el tren estaba por detenerse, algunos chicos se acercaron hasta la puerta y todos se juntaron haciendo que cuando la puerta se abriera, todos entraran de manera brusca.

Sakura no hizo más nada que entrar al vagón, pero uno de los chicos la empujó sin intención hasta el punto en que Sakura ya iba a sentir el piso, pero este golpe no llegó, ya que alguien la había atrapado.

-Gracias por no dejarme caer. –Esto lo había dicho sin mirar a la persona, luego cuando subió su cabeza, miró esos ojos ónix que a ella nunca se les podría olvidar. Se sorprendió y él la ayudó a acomodarse en el vagón.

-De nada. –Él sonrió y ella igual. La pelirrosa se sostuvo de un agarrador y el pelinegro se sostenía de la puerta del vagón.

-¿Sabes que eso es peligroso? –Él volteó y solo subió los hombros.

-Se arreglármelas. –La observó, Sakura solo sonrió y miró al suelo. -¿Cómo has estado? –Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Bien… Llegando tarde al trabajo. –Sakura le sonrió y él solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras se reía. -¿Y cómo has estado tú?

-Pues, igual que tú. Al parecer bien, en cambio de que no voy tarde al trabajo. –Sakura solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza y mirar de medio lado.

-Bien. –Y murió la conversación. Hace 4 meses, en vez de esas cuatro o cinco líneas, se hubiera convertido en una gran conversación, así hubiese sido tonta.

¿Quién hubiera creído que este encuentro sería en el subterráneo? Sin obligar a nadie de ir a verse o conversar… Solo ocurrió que un día cualquiera se verían y en cualquier lugar, como lo es un vagón de un subterráneo.

-Eh… ¿Haruno? _-¿Haruno?_ Se preguntó Sakura, pero solo por esa vez lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Sí? –Miró al pelinegro y él solo apuntó hacia el otro lado del vagón.

-Creo que esta es tu parada. –Miró hacia afuera y efectivamente era su estación.

-¡Oh! Gracias por avisarme, entonces… No estamos viendo… Uchiha. –Un pedazo de su propio chocolate no caería mal. Quién diría que tratarse como extraños podría a llegar a ser… ¿Divertido? Sasuke sonrió.

-Nos vemos… -Él solo se despidió con la mano y Sakura se apresuró a salir del vagón. Se cerraron las puertas y tuvo el valor de mirar hacia adentro, Sasuke se le había quedado viendo hasta que ella había salido. El tren arrancó y fue cuando se dejaron de mirarse.

Sakura miró hasta el suelo y sonrió, echó un largo suspiro, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Sasuke supo su parada, era lógico, se sabía su rutina, igual que ella se sabía la de él.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la estación cuando se acordó que llegaría tarde, pero su jefe, al parecer estaba de buen humor, tanto que creía que Sakura había llegado a la hora, y por esto, ella se sintió un poco mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cómo olvidar aquella mata rosada? No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima cuando se había bajado del vagón. No le importó si ella lo atrapaba viéndola. Alguien como ella no se puede olvidar tan fácil. Estaba igual o incluso más hermosa que antes…

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo… ¿Es ahora que Sasuke venía a detallarla? No, él antes lo había hecho, pero no podía negar que verla, luego de mucho tiempo, le hizo un bien. Vio lo fresca que estaba Sakura y ese hecho le hacía sonreír como también le entristecía.

-Está mucho mejor sin mí. –Miró por la ventanilla que la puerta del vagón tenía y miró hacia afuera. Se le hizo un poco extraño y fue cuando cayó en cuenta. –Me pasé mi estación. –Comenzó a reír bajo y al detenerse el tren en la estación correspondiente, se bajó y tuvo que cruzar un puente para ir a su trabajo.

-Sakura, aún tienes efecto en mí. –Sonrió y luego se dio cuenta que una señora de estatura pequeña lo estaba viendo. -¿Sí? –Solo preguntó.

-Nada… -La señora comenzó a reír bajito y esto a Sasuke no le pareció una gracia, pero lo dejó como estaba. Llegó el tren y se montaron los dos, uno cerca del otro. Sasuke lo que menos quería era ver a la señora riéndose de él con una cara cómplice.

¿Cómplice?, pensaba Sasuke. El pelinegro solo se le quedó mirando a la puerta, ya que esa era su salida. Cuando el tren estaba por llegar a la estación, la señora le tomó del brazo a Sasuke.

-No la dejes ir. –Sasuke no entendía del todo lo que la señora le estaba diciendo. –Tu rostro de muchacho enamorado es un regocijo, no dejes ir a esa persona que tiene tu corazón. –Sasuke solo estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la señora, no pudo más que sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza.

Se bajó del vagón y cuando iba a agradecerle a la señora, no había nadie, creyó que se había bajado junto con él y se había ido antes.

Salió de la estación y como había previsto, llegó a su trabajo tan temprano como lo usual, al llegar al pequeño edificio, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a ver el papeleo… Aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que la señora le había dicho.

No la dejes ir…

Él no la quiere dejar ir, aun no… No lo había hecho antes y no lo hará ahora.

* * *

¿Que tal? O por Cristo, esto está HOT! xD

Como había puesto arriba, la historia ya se va a acabar, solo falta un cap y es todo :(

(Esperando que a ustedes les guste el final...) Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que están siguiendo la historia y para la semana que viene...

EL FINAL! u.u

Espero que este cap les haya gustado! :)

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**


	8. La Confesión

Holaa! Bueno, chicas y chicos... Este es el último cap de esta historia!

Espero que los que hayan llegado hasta aquí les haya gustado el fic y esperenme para otro que tengo por ahí e.e

Sin más...

_**.**_

_**En La Vida Hay Amores**_

_**.**_

_Cap. 7 (Final)** - La Confesión**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

_Por aquellos momentos en los que somos felices_

_Por aquellos momentos en los que estamos tristes_

_Por aquellos momentos en que reímos sin poder evitarlo_

_Por aquellos momentos en los que sin querer lloramos, pero de felicidad..._

_Porque siempre habrá un momento para todo y ese momento es hoy!_

_._

-Sakura, ¿Me estás escuchando? –La pelirrosa despertó de su trance y comenzó a ver a la rubia.

-Claro, Ino… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? –Ino puso los ojos blancos y la miró de nuevo.

-¡Que me voy a casar! –Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al igual que la boca.

-¿En serio? –Ino de nuevo colocó los ojos blancos y sonrió.

-Claro, frentona. –Sakura abrazó a su amiga y se quedaron así por un buen rato, hasta que la misma pelirrosa soltó el agarre.

-Te felicito, Ino. Qué maravilla de noticia. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Hinata? –Ino asintió.

-Se lo dije antes de venir para acá. –Sakura sonrió y la volvió a abrazar. -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –La pelirrosa asintió. -¿Por qué estás tan distraída? Bueno, siempre lo has sido, pero me parece que hoy estás más de lo usual. –Sakura suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

-Ino, tienes razón… No puedo olvidarlo. –Ino se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y abrazó a Sakura.

-Frentona… ¿Qué pasó?

-Hoy lo vi, en el subterráneo. –Ino comenzó a reír y Sakura no entendió del todo. -¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Que, que buen lugar para encontrarse con un ex. –Ino siguió riendo y Sakura tuvo que seguirle porque también le pareció gracioso, para luego contarle lo sucedido.

-¿Qué más puede pasar, Ino? –Las dos trataban de calmarse y luego Ino habló.

-No se… Pero me parece romántico. –Sakura solo subió una ceja. –Tú, entrando al vagón, él, no deja que te caigas, los dos, con cara de idiotas. –Ino volvió a reír, pero Sakura no, la rubia tenía razón, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír por la verdad.

El timbre sonó.

Las dos muchachas se le quedaron viendo a la puerta e Ino comenzó a levantarse.

-Es Sasuke, yo lo sé. –Ino fue hasta la puerta y Sakura le decía que no fuera a abrir. La rubia le hacía caras de maldad a Sakura y ella solo se paró en seco cuando Ino abrió la puerta de forma misteriosa. -¡Hola! –Sakura trataba de ver quien estaba afuera, pero Ino fue tan mala que no abrió la puerta en su totalidad, pero cuando escuchó un beso, supo que no era Sasuke.

-¡Hola, Sai! –Gritó Sakura desde el sofá, pues ya se había sentado, cerró los ojos y el saludo de Sai no se hizo esperar.

-¡Sakura! –No se escuchó nada más y luego, sintió como alguien le besaba la sien. -¿Cómo estás? –Sakura sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-Un poco bien, pero nada que no controle… -Sai se había sentado al frente de ella y prosiguió. -¿Cómo estás tú? ¡Felicidades por la boda! –Sai era de aquellas personas que no era de sonrojarse, pero pensar en que se casaría con Ino, lo descontrolaba.

-Gracias. –Sonrió y Sakura igual.

-Sai, tenemos que irnos. –Ino se sentó en las piernas del pelinegro, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y Sai la abrazó por la cintura.

-Bien. –Sai levantó su cabeza e Ino comprendió que quería un beso, así que se lo dio.

-No coman enfrente de los famélicos, por favor. –Sakura se levantó y la pareja comenzó a reír.

-Lo lamento, Sakura. Ya nos vamos. –Ino la abrazó y Sakura comenzó a reír, luego Sai se unió al abrazo.

-Los felicito de nuevo por la boda. –Los tres se fueron caminando juntos hasta la puerta.

-Gracias, Sakura. –Ino la abrazó de nuevo y luego Sai. –Nos estamos viendo. –Sakura se despidió de cada uno y cuando cerró la puerta, se quedó un rato cerca de ella, luego se fue hacia al sofá y tomó el control del televisor, pero cuando lo iba a encender, sonó el timbre de nuevo. La pelirrosa se levantó del sofá con desgano, botó el control en el piso y comenzó a gritar.

-¡¿Ino que se te quedó?! –Cuando abrió la puerta, la sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco. -¿Sasuke? –Ella se quedó estática y solo podía ver al pelinegro, solo, con la misma ropa que cargaba esta mañana.

Sin pedir permiso, Sasuke entró al pequeño apartamento y miró que el lugar estaba diferente, Sakura había cambiado de lugar todo.

-Sakura… -Lo que iba a decir se le quedó en la mente, ahora lo que estaba sintiendo eran los labios de Sakura junto a los suyos. No sabía lo mucho que extrañaba esos labios deseables.

-Sasuke… No puedo olvidarte. –Sakura jugaba con el cabello del pelinegro y lo miraba a los ojos. –A pesar de que me hicieras esa horrible situación… Simplemente no puedo olvidarte. –Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, estaba estático.

-No sabes cuánto he soñado con este día, Sakura. –Él no se hizo esperar y besó a la pelirrosa. –Yo tampoco puedo olvidarte, eres la única compañera que he tenido y por tonto dejé que una idiota me hipnotizara y me hiciera olvidarte, pero te prometo que eso no volverá a pasar. –Mientras Sakura escuchaba lo que Sasuke quería decirle hace mucho tiempo, primero lo escuchó detenidamente, procesaba la información poco a poco y a medida que a Sasuke se le notaba la sinceridad, ella sonreía, sabía que Sasuke no era capaz de hacerle tal cosa, solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

También culpó a la falta de tiempo de calidad entre los dos, cada quien estaba entregado a su trabajo, y entre ellos no había nada, la relación se había quedado en stand-By, pero ahora sabía que ese tiempo puede ser recuperado.

-Entonces, ¿Me perdonas? –Sakura miró a Sasuke, lo observó, vio sus ojos y ese era el brillo que esperaba ver hace 4 meses, esa sinceridad que antes no había visto. Ella asintió.

-Sí. –Sasuke estaba por abrazarla y besarla de nuevo, pero una mano de ella lo detuvo cuando se posicionó en su pecho. –Pero Sasuke, si lo vuelve a hacer, date por muerto, ¿Sí? –Esto lo dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo, Sasuke tragó secó y la pelirrosa aligeró su rostro y colocó un sonrisa. -¿Sí? –Sasuke asintió.

-Sí, Sakura, te juro no volver a hacer esto. –Le tomó las manos a la pelirrosa y todavía ella podía ver su sinceridad, lo decía con toda la franqueza del mundo y eso le gustó. Sonrió y luego sintió un pequeño jalón en una de sus manos.

Haciéndose el loco, Sasuke caminaba hasta la habitación y Sakura solo reía.

-¿Sabes que no he hecho en mucho tiempo? –Sasuke lo decía mirando al techo, Sakura rio y negó con la cabeza divertida, el pelinegro volteó a ver a la pelirrosa y sonrió-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

-Tal vez. –Sakura miró al suelo y luego miró a Sasuke y este se le quedó viendo, sonrió con picardía y tomó a Sakura de la cintura.

-Tú te lo buscaste. –Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerró de un golpe con el pie.

Lo que ocurrió en aquella habitación solo le concierne a la pareja, del resto… Solo podemos saber que Sasuke más nunca miró a otra persona, y esto asimismo valía para Sakura, aunque nunca había visto a otros hombres, la advertencia también iba hacia ella.

* * *

¿Que tal chicos? Creo que a algunos les gustará el final como a otros no, pero eso se lo dejo al criterio de cada quien!

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguieron la historia hasta el final, que me dejaron reviews, mensajes, criticas y aunque no supieran daban spoiler xD Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias!

Y nos leemos en otra ocasión :)

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_


End file.
